crashbandicoottrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinstripe Potoroo
Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (commonly shortened to just Pinstripe Potoroo) is a potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be Doctor Neo Cortex's bodyguard. He is well known for wielding a Tommy Gun and laughing like mad. He made his first appearance in [[Crash Bandicoot (game)|the first Crash Bandicoot game]]. In ''Crash Bandicoot'', he is voiced by Brendan O'Brien. ''Crash Bandicoot'' Pinstripe is a high profile character being. He is the head of "Cortex Power", Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", but also Cortex's bodyguard. Pinstripe is very defensive and is always armed with his fully loaded sub machine gun, which he randomly fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash defeats him, Pinstripe accidentally shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. After the events of the game, Pinstripe moved to Chicago and operates a city wide sanitation company. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' Personality Pinstripe is a parody of mafia gangsters seen in films such as Scarface, and talks with a strong Brooklyn accent. Pinstripe's gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. He is one of Cortex's most intelligent mutants. Appearance Pinstripe's size appears to be that of the average human male. He possesses large ears which are pink inside and dark brown fur, and he always wears a pinkish-red suit and tie. He can be seen shaking his gun which makes a rattling sound. Gallery See: Pinstripe Potoroo/Gallery Trivia *In the Crash game made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points for a boss, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place) in ''Crash Bandicoot'', who had nine, and N. Gin (first place), who had five and seven, equaling twelve, between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *In biology, Pinstripe and Crash are close cousins as the potoroo and eastern barred bandicoot are not only Australian mammals, but also marsupials. *Due to a glitch, his foot is invisible after the alternate ending in the first game. This has led to a joke around the internet stating that Pinstripe lost his foot in the fight with Crash. However, closer inspection shows he's just kneeling down on one knee. *Pinstripe is the fourth boss in both Crash 1. *Ironically, in Crash 1, when the player completes Generator Room, the door at the end says "Safety First!" with a picture of Pinstripe's face on it. *His first name is a reference to 'pinstripe suits' which are for the most part the standard gangster but more fittingly Mafia attire. *He is 1 of the 4 characters in the series to use guns; The 2nd being Machine Gunners, the 3rd being lab assistants in Crash 2, and the 4th is rats with two shot guns in the level Cortex Power. Out of the last three, he's the only primary character to use guns. *According to Naughty Dog's old 1996 website, it is stated that Pinstripe became Tawna's boyfriend after the first game. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Character Cameos